Quatres new mission
by DDR Paladin
Summary: My first ever fan fiction. Its about Quatre. Read and Review
1. The New Assignment

Prologue:  
  
The year is AC 195. 5 gundams have been sent to earth to fight OZ. However, all has not been well for the 5 pilots.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mission accepted." Heero Yuy says as he stands in the cockpit of his gundam. He hits the self-detonation switch of his gundam. The gundam explodes and Heero fall to the ground. Heero was dead  
  
Heero had died and the remaining pilots had been defeated. Chang Wufei has also disappeared leaving his gundam behind. Only 3 pilots had remained. Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Raberba Winner.  
  
  
  
The New Assignment  
  
1 A few days after the last attack on OZ, the pilots have not been too active. However one day, Quatre receives new order.  
  
"I'm going to put you as the leader of the Gundams now. I also have a new assignment for you. I've enrolled you in a public high school in America. I believe that OZ is looking for something near that area. They might be looking for a new factory to develop a new weapon. I want you to take your gundam along and hide it somewhere near the school. We can't let anyone catch on to this. If OZ makes any moves you are to follow them, DON'T ATTACK THEM. That is all for now." The message had ended. Goodness, Quatre thinks to himself, so many things have happened, and now I'm the leader. Am I ready to take this task on?  
  
2 Meanwhile, an OZ base was on high alert. "What's going on?" The base commander asked. "The old gundam we recently found has been stolen," the engineer said," Its attacking all of our mobile suits." "Send a Taurus up to destroy it!" The commander orders. The old gundam starts to fly off, when 3 Taurus suits cut it off. "Your surrounded", one of the pilots says to the gundam pilot, "surrender yourself and return the gundam." The pilot did not respond, instead it just lifted up the gundams beam cannon and fired at the 3 Taurus suits. The suits had been destroyed. The gundam flies away in the night.  
  
A few days later, Quatre, who has now been relocated to America, goes to the high school that he was told about. This was his first time going to a public school. Being raised in a wealthy family, he had always gone to private schools. He found it much different from the private schools. There were many people that went there. He liked it already.  
  
The only thing that Quatre didn't like about the school was how large it was. He nearly got lost looking for his first class. When he entered his class, he was a bit embarrassed that everyone was already sitting down ready to start their lesson. "Hello," the teacher says, "I don't think I've seen you before." "Hello," Quatre responds, "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. Sorry about being late, I got a little lost." "Don't worry about it," the teacher says, "It happens to most new students, just be sure it doesn't happen again. You can take the seat in the front." Relieved, he takes the seat, and the teacher restarts the class.  
  
The first class had ended; Quatre had started to leave when he was confronted by upper classmen. "Excuse me, we don't let new student get out of class without a proper introduction," the boy said. A bunch of his friends started to crowd around them. "I don't have any time for intros." Quatre says, "I have to get to my next class. Wherever it is." "NO!" the person says while grabbing Quatre by the arm, as he does this more of his friends start to crowd around them, "You're not going anywhere. I don't really care if you're late." "It would be wise to let him go," a voice said from near. They turn around to see a girl about the size of Quatre and platinum black hair. She said to them, " I don't think you guys want any more trouble, so I suggest you leave him alone. He's have enough trouble as it is!" The upper classmen hesitated, but then let him go. He wanted to say something to the girl, but instead he walked away. "Don't worry about them, they're real jerks," the girl said, "Do you need anymore help with anything?" "Well," Quatre said, "I don't know where my next class is, do you think that you could maybe help me get there?" "Let me see where your going" she says as she takes his schedule. "Orchestra huh? Well, I'm going that way so I guess I can show you where it is." "Thank you," Quatre says as they start to walk down the halls.  
  
Meanwhile, Zechs had been sent on a mission by Treize to find a new production plant for a new Mobile suit model. He was at a campsite taking a break from patrolling the area. The recent battle with Gundam 01 has been haunting him for a good time now. He kept having visions of that battle. Noin was also with him. "Zechs are you ok?" Noin said. "Noin, what do you think of Ozs latest actions targeting the colonies?" He responds. "I'm have questions about them as well," Noin says, "IM not really sure what we can do now, but what ever actions your willing to take, Ill be here to support it." I admire your courage Noin," Zechs says, "We'll be moving out in a few minutes."  
  
Back at the school Quatre and the girl made it to their next class. "I have an independent study this period, after your done Ill come back and get you," the girl says. She walks down the hall. Quatre walks into the orchestra room. When he enters, he saw everyone fumbling to get their instruments out. He went to the director. He went up and told her what his name was and that he was a new student. "Oh, so your Quatre," the director says, "We've been expecting you. Come with me." The director brings him to an empty practice room. "We need to know your progress so we can place you in a orchestra that would be suitable for your level," the director says. "I would like you to play this song for me briefly." She put a sheet of music on the stand. Quatre started to play the music. It was fairly easy for him. He pretty much played it perfectly. The director was amazed by his skills. "Wow, I'm impressed," the director said, "I can't give you an official answer until tomorrow, but I can say that you've made the top orchestra. Come back tomorrow and well tell you for sure." "Thank you very much," Quatre said. He leaves the practice room.  
  
School was now over. Quatre had expected to see the girl, however she was not there. He was very disappointed that she wasn't there, but his mood suddenly changed when he received a transmission from his communicator. It said that there were reports of OZ mobile suits in a specified area. Immediately, he ran out of the school to get to his gundam.  
  
Soon after that, Sandrock was airborne. He flew to the area that was in the message. He arrived at the area that was specified. It was an abandoned warehouse. Two OZ suits were at the area as well. The pilots were investigating the area. It was obvious that they were looking for a new production plant for mobile suits. He didn't want to be spotted, so Quatre tried to make Sandrock as still as possible. Quatre was going to send a transmission out to the other pilots when suddenly; he picked up an unknown mobile suit to his left. He couldn't see it. All he could make out was a buster rifle. It had fired at the warehouse, destroying everything in its path, including the suits and its pilots. Then the suit came out of its shell. Quatre recognized the suit. It was an old gundam, back from the Universal Century. He read up about it back in the colonies. The suit tried to retreat, but the Sandrock crossed its path. "I don't know who you are," Quatre said to the suit, "but you had better be ready to answer some questions." The suit had ignored his message. Instead, it fired the rifle towards the cliff. It hit, and a bolder fell from it hitting Sandrock in the back. Sandrock was out cold on the ground. "Get up Sandrock," Quatre says as he tries to get up from the attack. Sandrock wouldn't respond, and the old gundam walked towards it. It was ready to fire when two rockets had been fired at it and hit the old gundam. Heavyarms appeared out of the smoke. "Not a wise thing to do," Trowa said. The old gundam was ready to fire again, but this time at Heavyarms. Then, something had hit its arm, and knocked the rifle out of its had, and Deathscythe appeared. "Guns are dangerous," Duo said, "You shouldn't be playing with them." Seeing that it was outnumbered, the old gundam grabbed its rifle and retreated into the sky. Deathscythe helped up the damaged Sandrock.  
  
* * *  
  
"Universal century huh," Trowa says, "I wonder how Oz was able to restore an old suit." "Goodness," Duo says, "Oz just keeps on giving us surprises huh. Ill just say that we better watch out now, we have a new enemy to fight that might have as much firepower as us." "Wait a sec," Quatre says, "That may not be true, it did destroy the mobile suits and the warehouse they were looking at. We can't know for sure until we find out for ourselves." Right then," Trowa says, "In the mean time, we'll just have to watch out for Oz, I have a feeling that when they attack, the suit will be there. We better keep each other posted if anything happens." "I want every detail," Duo says, "I cant miss out on any action." "Right then," Quatre says, "I better get going." Duo jokes around for a bit, "Don't work to hard." They all start to leave in separate directions. Quatre had numerous things on his mind. What new weapon was Oz making, is the pilot of the old mobile suit a friend or foe, and more personally, who was the girl?  
  
  
  
To be continued… 


	2. The Watcher

Sorry bout the spelling  
  
  
  
The Watcher  
  
Quatre was finally getting used to his new environment. He really liked high school. He was doing fine academically, and he had made the top orchestra. He was making a good start for himself. However, there was one problem, Quatre didn't seem to fit in that well. The majority of the people ignored him, and the only time they would talk to him was when they wanted him to do something for them. It was making things much harder.  
  
One day when school had ended, Quatre was on his way home when he was stopped in his tracks. "Your as good as I thought," the person had said. It was the girl that helped him out the first day. Quatre was quite happy to see her. "Its you," he said. "Sorry bout the other day," she said, "I got caught up with some other stuff." "That's perfectly understandable, things do come up." Quatre said. "Thanks," the girl said, "By the way, my name is Lemina." Quatre responds, "Its nice to meet you, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner." They shake hands. After that they start to walk outside the school. "Hey, are you busy right now Quatre?" Lemina said. "Well," Quatre says, "I don't have anything to do today, so I can spare some time." "Well," Lemina says, "There is a soccer game this evening, I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" "Sure", Quatre said, "I would love to, when does it start?" "Not until 6:30," Lemina said, "Lets go to the café to burn some time."  
  
Sometime later, they went to a nearby café. They were talking about numerous things. "Wow, you have a large family." Lemina said. "I'm the youngest of them as well." Quatre responds, "We have a very wealthy family as well." "I would expect so," Lemina said, "But I'm wondering why you go to a public school?" "Well," Quatre responded, "I don't like the private schools. They expect so much out of you, and I just want to be normal for a change." Quatre passed for a second, then he continued. "So, what are your parents like?" "Well,' Lemina started, "My parents died last year. From a mobile suit attack." "Please, I'm sorry," Quatre said, "You don't have to continue." "Don't worry," Lemina said while crying a bit, "My sister takes care of me like a parent. She's just been so busy lately with her profession." "What does she do?" Quatre asked. "She's in the special services." Lemina responded. 'I can understand why she's been so busy.' Quatre said in thoughts, 'I sure do hope this war could end soon.  
  
* * *  
  
Tallgeese, piloted by Zechs, and the Aries mobile suit, piloted by Noin, were patrolling the area. Zechs suddenly receives a signal from Lady Une. "Zechs Marquise and Lucrenzia Noin, I want you to take your men to this specified area and search for the Gundam there. Take any civilians hostage that are in that area." "Ms. Une," Noin said, "You're talking about high school students. We can't possibly…" "I don't care who they are," Lady Une interrupts, "I just want to find that gundam!" She cuts the signal. "Zechs," Noin said, "I can't deal with these orders, and I can't deal with Lady Une either. If this is how OZ wants to operate, count me out." "I agree with you," Zechs said, "I am opposed to OZ from now on."  
  
* * *  
  
Night soon came, and the soccer game was underway. The home team had a pretty poor start. They were already losing by 2 points. Quatre and Lemina were there in the stands. "Goodness," Quatre said, "Is our team this bad or something? It's only been one minute and the team is losing." "Don't worry," Lemina said, "It's only the first half, and like you said its only one minute into the game." He didn't respond. He was very absorbed into the game. 'He's just how I expected him to be.' She says to herself, 'Could he be…' Her thoughts were interrupted when the OZ mobile suits flew over the playing field. OZ soldiers had invaded the stadium. All the spectators started to retreat, when the OZ soldiers had blocked all exits. "Nobody move and no one gets hurt." A soldier said. "We're only searching for a lost mobile suit." Everyone had stopped moving.  
  
Quatre wasn't too scared, and oddly, Lemina wasn't either. In fact, she was thinking of a way to escape. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here." She said. "Don't Lemina," Quatre said, they're OZ soldiers. Who knows what they'll do to you." "Well," Lemina said, "It's better than staying around here." She escapes through a broken fence. Quatre hesitates for a moment, and decided to follow her. It led to an open field. He couldn't find any trace of Lemina. "Where did she go?" he said to himself. "There's one!" a soldier yelled. 3-OZ soldiers started to come at him holding guns. Quatre had no choice but to knock them out, so he ran up to all three of them and put them out cold. He decided to go to his Gundam, and call for Duo and Trowa.  
  
The Gundam Sandrock was waiting for him in the same spot from before. Before Quatre started the Sandrock, he decided to contact Duo. "Duo, Its Quatre. OZ mobile suits have attacked the area. Can you give me some backup?" "Sorry," Duo said, "Trowa and I are busy with OZ our self. If you take them, keep in mind that your Gundam still isn't repaired from our last battle, and it can only take so much. Be careful." As Duo signs off, Quatre starts up Sandrock and sets off to the battlefield. "I must be careful," Quatre said, "I cant have any human casualties." When the mobile suits saw him, they started firing at him. Sandrock fired its Vulcans and destroyed 1 of the 3 Aires. It was now out of ammo. The other two kept firing, but didn't cause much damage. Then, Sandrock took one of its heat shortels and threw it at the other Aires. The Shortel heated up and cut straight through the Aires destroying it. The last Aires stopped firing. "I better send out for the backup suits," the Aires pilot said. It flew away. "I'll let you go," Quatre said, "But I don't ever want to see you messing with this school again." Suddenly, the radar on Sandrock picked up 3 unidentified suits coming towards him. These were new mobile suits that could transform from flying ships, to mobile suits. "There's no data on these suits," Quatre said, "So, I guess I'll have to take them out like the others." Sandrock threw the other heat shortel at one of the suits, but the suit evaded the attack. "It must have a speed advantage," Quatre said, "I'll have to get up close and…wait, maybe the cross cutter will work." Sandrock grabbed the two heat shortel and attached them to his shield. Then he rushed to one of the suits and attempted to use the cross cutter. It grabbed one the suit, but it counter-attacked with a beam blast that had a direct hit on Sandrock.  
  
Sandrock was beaten. Its shield was destroyed and it had no weapons left. Quatre tried to get out of the suit, but the door would not open. The mobile suit then started to walk slowly towards the defeated Sandrock ready to fire, when it was suddenly cut in half and exploded. The other two suits were destroyed. Out of the flames came the U.C. Gundam. Its sights were now on the Sandrock. The pilot sent Quatre a message as the Gundam pointed its rifle at him. "I know you can hear me!" the pilot said, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." "I don't understand why we're fighting," Quatre said, "We have the same target, so why can't we work together?" "I would never trust anyone who killed my parents!" the pilot said. At that point, the green Aries flew on the battlefield. "I don't have any intentions of fighting," the pilot of the green Aries said, "I want you guys to come out of your Gundams." Quatre still couldn't open the door. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The pilot said, now being closer. "I can't open the door," Quatre responded. Soon after that the door was cut open. Lt. Noin was there, and helped him get out of the Gundam. "My name is Lucrenzia Noin. I would like to ask for the help of you and your fellow Gundam pilots." "My mission was to stop OZ," Quatre said, "I don't plan on helping anyone from the OZ organization." Then Noin took her military hat off, and threw it in the air. Then a gunshot could be heard. The bullet hit the OZ logo on the hat. Zechs Marquize was nearby holding a gun. "If you oppose OZ for the same reasons we do," he said, "Then we can work together to bring them down." Suddenly, the door on the U.C. Gundam opened and the pilot was revealed. Quatre gasped in shock to see whom the pilot really was. Noin was also shocked as she said, "I never expected the pilot of that Gundam to be my own little sister." Lemina was the pilot of the Gundam, and she was also the little sister of Lucrenzia. It was just the beginning of many questions. How are Zechs, Noin and the Gundam pilots going to coexist? And what will happen of Lemina and Quatre? Will their friendship end before it started?  
  
To be continued…  
  
Disclaimer: All characters of Gundam Wing belong to the producer. I do not own any of the characters. I was just inspired by my own life to create this fic. 


End file.
